Septimus Heap
' Septimus Heap-' The main protagonist in the bestselling book series Septimus Heap, by Angie Sage. He is the Apprentice to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, Marcia Overstrand. He was once a member of the Young Army, known as Boy 412. Description Septimus is a small and timid looking boy, with green wizard eyes and curly blond hair, formerly wearing a sheepskin jacket with purple and yellow stripes, and red hat during his Young Army days. Now he wears the traditional green robes of the ExtraOrdinary apprentice to Marcia and a pair of brown boots. He was really thin when he was in the Young Army. Later he filled up more due to Aunt Zelda's cabbage sandwiches in Magyk. Development According to author Angie Sage, the character was in her mind for a long time, and she had already decided what would happen to Septimus in the end but was not exactly sure how she would make the character get there or who he would meet on his journey. For her, Septimus was someone who was in a strange and hostile world and who did not have a clue about who he really was. Magical Trait Septimus is the Seventh Son of a Seventh Son (Silas Heap). Therefore he is gifted with extreme magical powers. When Marcia gives him a charm to be invisible in Magyk, he was the first to disappear without even uttering the charm. This made Marcia realize that he had extreme magical powers. She asked him to be her apprentice which he later accepted. The Dragon-Boat also realised this magical power when Septimus held the Dragon's tiller. When Jenna, Nicko and he went to find Marcia aboard The Vengeance, he showed his magical skill by being clever enough to utter new spells so that all three of them can see each other even if they are invisible. He can transfix (paralyse) bigger beings like horses as well as unreal things like shadows as demonstrated in Flyte. He was the first one to discover the complete Flyte charm in many years and is able to fly successfully. When he went back in time to Marcellus Pye, he learnt all that he could about "Alchemy" and "Physik" and was even able to cure the sicknesse which infected the Castle inhabitants. He is also able to do a complete Projection as he demonstrated in the House of Foryx. Possesions Septimus wears an ExtraOrdinary apprentice belt around his waist in which he keeps all his small charms including the Flyte charm. He wears the Dragon ring of Hotep-Ra around his finger. He still has his Young Army Camp back pack and keeps an interesting collection of stuff from his Young Army days which can be handy and useful at any time. His backpack is ruined by a pack of wolverines in the forest when he goes out in search of Jenna in Flyte. He had a green rock that Jenna gave him in Magyk, but it hatched into Spit Fyre. Relationships Septimus is a loving and caring boy, fond of his adopted sister Jenna, brother Nicko, friends Beetle and Wolf Boy (Boy 409), tutor Marcia and pet dragon Spit Fyre. His relationship with his elder brother Simon is ruined in Flyte when Simon tried to kidnap Jenna and kill Marcia, but maintains a healthy relationship with the other Heap brothers and is closest to Nick Heap. Although he spends most of his time at Wizard Tower, he loves it when he gets a chance to meet Sarah and Silas and roam around the Castle with Jenna as is evident in Flyte. Septimus loves catching bugs and has vertigo which he faces, many times in the series like when he walks along Snake Slipway in Physik or going along the toll bridge to the House of Foryx in Queste. He likes having FizzFroot with his friend Beetle but hates it when he has to go on a sled ride with him under the Manuscriptorium's Ice Tunnels. It is possible that when he was Boy 412 he had a slight crush on Jenna, as when he would be embarrassed when he had to dress silly in front of her and he would care for her more than any other person, but whether or not he still has it is still unknown. He does, however, seem to develop a more prominent crush on Syrah Syara, an ExtraOrdinary Wizard apprentice 500 years past who was lost to the Queste. Whether or not she returns his affections is unclear - she did indeed smile at him when he took her hand, but that may be because he was some of the first human contact she had had in 500 years. Category:Main Character Category:Wizard Category:Extra-Ordinary Wizard's Aprentice Category:Heap Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Heap Brother Category:All Characters